


Christmas is the Best Month of the Year

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kinda, they go overboard each year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants nothing more than to be able to go home early, so he can start decorating with Annie, who is just as into it as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is the Best Month of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to [this question](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/140372582398/hc-marco-and-annie-take-holidays-way-to-fucking) sent to the ever lovely [Van](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) whenever it was last night. And I...I think I got a bit carried away...

  It’s December 1st, and Marco was fuckin pissed that he has to work late.  So what if he agreed last week to cover Jean’s shift while his mother was sick and needed him home?  (Marco had already sent flowers, bought from their own shop, to send to Mrs. Kirschstein, so he doesn’t feel too guilty about feeling bitter for working late.)  It’s not even like there was much to  _ do _ that late in the season.  Just a lot of checking stock, going over their checkbook, and perking up hopefully when someone struggled past the shop in the cold outside.  No one has even considered coming in since around noon, which Marco woefully had texted Jean about every ten minutes, and Marco’s probably reached the end of his sanity.  He was staring contemplatively into one of the empty flower buckets that was half-full of water and stray leaves that had been knocked off of stems, when Jean mercifully texted him telling him to close up early.  Marco couldn’t have locked everything down faster, humming ‘Jingle Bells’ quietly as he double and triple checked that he had done so properly, ignoring the sudden barrage of notifications cheerfully ringing out from his phone.  It was only as he was heading outside, gripping his hat tightly to his head lest the wind have a new prize, that he looked at his screen to see what snaps he had gotten as he started his walk home.

  Of course, they were all from Annie, and Marco couldn’t contain his grin when he saw that most of them were videos.  Jean must’ve texted her saying he had released Marco from their normal operating hours, and Marco  _ knew _ that Annie was somehow able to wrangle the first day of December off no matter what (possibly by means of intimidation?  Marco knew that Annie could definitely be intimidating when she felt like it).  Either way, Marco’s chilly fingers dug out his crappy earbuds that made everything sound like it was being said through a tin can, as he tapped on the first photo from a little more than a half hour ago.  Their fake Christmas tree box was standing proudly propped up against the wall, the stairs leading back down to their first floor just barely out of shot with the caption “glad we put this away last” making Marco grin.  The next snap was of their “Christmas pile”, boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling exclusively of their Christmas collection, with the addition of a medium-sized step ladder and the caption “climbing the mountain soon”.  The next snap was a video, and Marco made sure his earbuds were plugged in and held at the proper angle for them to work before he tapped the little square, immediately plunged into Annie singing one of her favorite Christmas songs (A Marshmallow World), with their old boombox playing at top volume, nearly drowning Annie’s lovely voice out.  Marco sighed wistfully, his legs moving faster as Annie turned the camera on herself, her brilliant smile lighting up the room even more brightly than the string of lights she was holding by her face, apparently checking that they hadn’t burnt out or been damaged in the time they had been away.

  Marco couldn’t help a whine as the snap disappeared; it was way too short, in his opinion, but soon he would be home and decorating with his lovely girlfriend.  But if she was checking lights, that meant...Excitedly, Marco clicked on the next video, and yup, she was sliding a tray of gingerbread into the oven, with a quick spin to show off their cramped countertops filled with bowls of fresh icing and candies to decorate with (all protectively covered with saran wrap), as Jingle Bell Rock played in the background, Annie humming along.  There was another photo, and Marco quickly saved that snap as a blush crept over his cheeks, surreptitiously checking that no one else could look at his phone.  Annie had taken a photo of herself in nothing but one of their giant Christmas sweaters and black knee high stockings, the hem of the sweater high enough to leave a deliciously large amount of her thighs visible.  No caption was necessary for that one, and Marco nearly tripped over his own feet as a car honked at him; he hadn’t even realized he was crossing the road, or coming up to an intersection at that.  Shouting “sorry” and quickly crossing the street, Marco was at least glad to see that he was only three blocks from home, and only had two videos left that Annie had sent.  Face red and shivering slightly as the wind picked up a bit, Marco huffed as he tapped the next video, his smile returning almost instantaneously.

  Still in the large sweater and stockings, Annie was singing along to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree, as she flipped the switch to the lights in their room and showed off how she had strung up the lights around.  She had apparently also hung some string tinsel up as well, that their fluffy black kitten June was staring at in fascination, as it glittered in the dim light given off.  The caption across the bottom said “srry I needed to do this”, and Marco couldn’t even feel bad about her decorating without him with how happy she sounded.  It had, after all, taken almost two years of them dating before Annie had revealed she was just as holiday happy as he was (blushing a brighter red than the sweater she had been wearing at the time, as if embarrassed about showing that side of herself), and even three years later, Marco couldn’t deny her this.  Besides, it was obvious that she had only half decorated their room, saving the rest of it to share with him.  Annie laughed loudly, happily, before zooming in on June, who had started swatting at a low hanging piece of tinsel, before the snap ended.  One and a half blocks, and one snap left, and Marco sped up even more as he tapped the last video, knowing that he probably looked ridiculous half jogging and clinging to his hat and phone.  

  It was merely Annie giggling slightly as she showed off their house, their Christmas boxes piled two high everywhere, as she walked down their hallway (squeezed down it, actually, stacks of boxes taking up space there as well) and into the kitchen, to show that nearly their entire first floor was taken over by the boxes.  As she headed back towards the living room, there was a small streak of black fur as June hopped down from one of the boxes in the hallway, meowing loudly as she twisted around Annie’s ankles, which only made Annie (and Marco) coo at the kitten until she became bored and trotted away.  In the last second, she turned the camera on herself and said “Come home soon, we’re under attack”, the wide smile on her face turning into a pout as the snap ended, Marco’s own smile imitating hers as the screen returned to a blank snapchat page.  He sighed happily as their home came into view, the curtains in the front windows wide open, allowing warm light to spill out onto their front porch.  Marco decided to sprint the last little bit up onto their front steps, sighing with delight at finally getting home, and admiring the swinging bench that he and Reiner had hung up just that past summer, pulling his hat off and tucking his phone away.  Marco was just reaching for the door when it flew open, and he was manhandled inside, the door loudly snapping shut behind him as Annie wrapped around him, her slightly chilled fingers creeping up under his shirt.

  “I guess this is a good ‘welcome home’,” Marco snarked at her with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Annie, who hummed slightly and buried her face into his chest, oblivious to the cold that still clung to him.  Music was playing from wherever Annie had dumped their boombox, one of the more instrumental songs was on, and Marco couldn’t help swaying the both of them to the beat, even as Annie gripped him tightly in an almost threatening gesture.  She didn’t protest when Marco grabbed her hands and started waltzing with her around the very limited space, humming the tune together and trying to force back her grin.  It was only when June meowed plaintively at them, attempting to twist around their ankles for attention (and possibly trying to kill them both), that Marco stopped their dancing and placed a quick peck on the top of Annie’s head and dodged away from the swipe she took at him for that, unzipping his jacket and tossing in the direction of the hooks by the front door.  Not looking to see if his toss had made it to the door, Marco turned back to Annie and gave her a proper kiss, both of them humming happily (Marco’s lips a bit more chapped than usual, Annie’s mouth felt a lot softer than usual).  “Now that you’re home, can we decorate the gingerbread?”  Annie mumbled hopefully against his lips, and Marco couldn’t help a small laugh as he pecked her lips, nose, and cheeks a few times before responding.

  “Of course, and then we can set up the tree and crack open some of these boxes to see what we need to get this year?”  Marco asked, wrapping his arms around Annie’s waist and pulling her close before she could get too far away.  Annie hummed slightly, continuing on to the kitchen with Marco still wrapped around her, lifting saran wrap off of bowls and plates of gingerbread.  Marco released her in favor of grabbing hot chocolate mix from the cabinets, and scrounging around for where Annie had put the mugs after her last rearrangement.  “We can go shopping this weekend, there’s a few things I saw when I was out earlier that we should get,”  Annie said, swirling a finger into the bowl of white icing, sticking her tongue out at Marco’s disapproving look and slurping the icing off of her finger loudly.  Marco sighed slightly as she shoved her finger back into the icing, leaning over and sucking the icing off instead, as she squawked in annoyance.  Marco grinned as he leaned back, kissing her pouting lips gently and muttering “If you keep doing that, we’re not gonna have enough frosting for the gingerbread.”

  Annie smirked at him, slowly dipping her finger back into the icing again.  “Don’t worry baby,” She said as she pulled Marco close enough to tower over her.  Before continuing, she swirled her finger in the bowl of icing a bit longer, and lifted it out with a pleasant hum, and offered it to him.  Rolling his eyes loudly, Marco couldn’t help himself as he leaned back down and gently sucked at her finger.  “I made sure to set aside extra icing this year,” Annie purred into his ear, nibbling on it gently before she added “Especially for... _ Other _ activities, if you’re up for it.”  Marco let out a tiny moan at that, slowly sucking her finger clean before looking down to see the devious twinkle in Annie’s eyes.  “Was that really your plan for tonight?”  Marco asked, reaching down to lift Annie easily, her legs immediately folding behind his back.  Annie let out a noncommittal hum, letting her lips do the talking for her, as Marco carried her off to the bedroom.  Icing the gingerbread could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmg5lEfFGHQ) for the six hours it took to write and edit this.


End file.
